My Baby Boss
by eL-Jee
Summary: Hinata nggak nyangka kalau kerjaan yang dia terima ternyata justru membawa dia ke masalah baru dalam hidupnya. Akankah Hinata sabar dalam menghadapi tingkah Presdir? Sebuah kisah sederhana milik Hyuuga Hinata


My Baby Boss

Diclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by me as el-jee

Rate T semi M

Kekurangan lainnya mohon dimaklumi

Pairing Naruhina

Happy reading minna ^_^

Chapter One

Its the best day ever. Great! Aku bahagia sekali. Bahkan bila ada seseorang yang bilang 'segala yang berlebihan itu tidak baik' - Heh aku tidak peduli. Aku diterima bekerja setelah dua belas kali menulis surat lamaran ke berbagai perusahaan di Konoha ataupun Suna. Dan yang ketiga belas kalinya, aku diterima! Di Konoha.

"Huaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! " Hinata berteriak bahagia. Dan itu, disaat ia belanja - di supermarket. Tentu saja semua orang menganggapnya kurang waras karna tiba-tiba berteriak tidak jelas begitu. Hinata memberikan tatapan bersalahnya.

'Aku kelepasan.. '

Sedikit menyesali tingkahnya barusan. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. 'Besok adalah hari pertama ku bekerja. Hari pertama karir seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Tou-chan!Kaa-chan!Kalian pasti bangga padaku!Heheh..

Skiptime

"Bangga apanya. Kau keluar saja. Lebih baik kau bantu-bantu Kak Neji di Perusahaannya." Ujar Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Ia sibuk membolak-balik koran. Sedang Hanabi sibuk ngemilin biskuit. Dan Hinata sedang merayu Ayahnya itu agar di ijinkan bekerja esok hari di Uzumaki corp.

"Tou-chan.. Bersabarlah sebentar.. Yah yah? Hinata janji akan naik jabatan dalam waktu sebulan. Asal jangan kerja sama Kak Neji. Yah Tou-chan? Please.. " Hinata mengeluarkan puppy eyes

"Nee-chan.. Bekerja sama Naruto itu rasanya seperti kamu ngurusin bayi tau nggak? Udah deh.. Mendingan Kakak nurut aja sama Tou-chan." protes Hanabi

"Hanabi apa-apaan sih? Bukannya bantuin bela kakak malah ngomongnya begitu." ujar Hinata ketus

"Hmh.. Tou-chan, Hana-chan.. Biarkan Kak Hinata mencoba dulu. Toh nanti kalau nggak betah kan bisa pindah." Ucap Kaa-chan yang datang membawa sepiring tempura. Dan Hinata langsung mencomotnya.

"Betul kata Kaa-chan. Tou-chan kan belum tau usaha Hinata. Kaa-chan.. Bujuk Tou-chan please..." Hinata merengek

Dan Ibu Hinata memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada Hiashi. Hiashi memutar matanya bosan.

"Baiklah.. "

"Yey! Hinata sayang Tou-chan!Ah Kaa-chan juga." Hinata memeluk orangtuanya

"Ck.. Dasar lebay." cibir Hanabi

"Hihi.. Biarin. "

Skiptime lagi

Di kantor Uzumaki corp

Kerjaan baru setengah jalan

Dan Hinata lagi sibuk bolak-balik map laporan keuangan

'Cih.. Apanya yang susah? Ini kan pekerjaan favorite aku.. Duduk didepan map-map berharga begini. Ehehe.. Impian aku banget '

"Hyuuga-san nggak apa-apa kan?Kok senyam-senyum sendiri?"

'Dih.. Sejak kapan pria pucat ini duduk di depan aku? Ck.. Sial.. Malu-maluin banget sih aku'

"Eh..Nggak kok Shimura-san.. Ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu."

"Ah yah.. Itu.. Presdir manggil kamu."

"Manggil saya? Ada apa yah kira-kira?"

'Pertanyaan bodoh!Hinata oh Hinata'

"Nggak tau.. Cepet yah.. Nanti keburu ngambek." Sai berkedip jahil

"E-Eh iya.. " Hinata gugup

"Jaa-nee.. " Sai mengacak pelan rambutku lalu pergi.

'Astaga orang itu.. Nggak tau apa kalau ngrapihin rambut ini butuh waktu dua jam! Hmh.. Sabar-sabar '

Dan disinilah aku, didepan pintu ruangannya presdir. Tak lupa aku mengetuk sampai yang didalam sana menyuruhku masuk. Dan yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah lantainya bertabur vas bunga yang berserakan kemana-mana. Aku lihat juga Karin-san yang lagi menunduk ketakutan. Presdir ini agak - sangar - menurutku. Astaga.. Serem banget sih auranya. Hmh.. Tenang Hinata.. Tenang.. Kalau dilihat sih Presdir lagi duduk tenang begitu, tapi kenapa dia bisa mencak-mencak begini? Uh..

"Uzumaki-sama.. Apa anda memanggil saya?"

Dan Jleb! Dia menatap tajam aku dengan matanya yang indah itu. Astaga.. Aku baru sadar kalau presdir ku gantengnya nggak ketulungan.

"Cih.. Udah jelas kan? Kenapa pake nanya hah!" ujarnya ketus

'Dan aku mendadak il feel..'

Aku melirik Karin-san. Sedari tadi ia hanya diem doank. Matanya agak sembab kayak bekas nangis. Sebenernya aku pernah denger sesuatu dari Hanabi kalau Presdir itu orang stres. Dan sekarang aku percaya itu. Bukan stres lagi namanya. Tapi edan akut.

"Heh! Kenapa diem si?Budeg ya?" sindir Presdir

Sialan ini cowok. Presdir sih Presdir. Tapi nggak bener nih kalau kayak gini caranya. Nggak tau apa kalo aku lagi nahan amarah begini?

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Uzumaki-sama?" Aku mencoba seramah mungkin.

"Nih! " Dia melemparkan sebuah benda berwarna hitam. Berbentuk persegi panjang. Dan mempunyai banyak tombol.

"Remote-Tv ?" tanyaku

"Kamu itu lola yah! Cepet benerin!" bentaknya.

"Karin keluar! " ujarnya. Dan perempuan semampai itu jalan terbirit-birit. Sedangkan aku masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Aku disuruh benerin remote. Astaga.. Mana dia ngatain aku lola lagi.. Huh.. Dasar kuya! Lagian emangnya aku ini tukang reparasi elektronik apah?

"Kenapa malah diem aja? Buruan! Aku mau nonton SpongeBob!" bentaknya

'What? Spon apa dia bilang? Pfttt.. Gag nyangka, orang se-keren dia nonton kartun bentuk kardus mi instan gitu'

"Heh Kamu mau aku pecat! Oh okey.. Bukannya ini surat lamaran kamu kemarin? Orang bego kayak kamu,ngapain dipiara. Sampah!"

'Deg'

'Sampah?'

'Sampah dia bilang?'

"Braghhhh!"

Hinata membanting remote itu ke meja dalam posisi masih tergenggam. Dip.. Ia menekan tombol dan Televisi pun menyala menampilkan gambar kartun Spon dan kawan-kawan. Sang Presdir terdiam, tatapan Hinata jauh dari kesan bersahabat seperti awal-awal tadi.

"Apa ada yang lain, Uzumaki-sama?"

Sejenak sang Presdir tak mengalihkan pandangan nya sedikitpun dari Hinata.

"Naruto." Ucap Presdir kemudian

Dahi Hinata mengernyit tak mengerti. Presdir mencondongkan badannya ke samping Hinata dan berbisik..

"Na-ru-to..kun.. "

'Cup '

Eh.. Pipiku?Dicium? Aku merona malu.. Tapi aku juga kesal, jadi aku kabur begitu saja.

Dua hari kemudian

Bener kata Hanabi. Kerja sama Naruto sama aja kaya ngurusin bayi. Beh,mendingan ngurusin bayi. Belum genap seminggu udah pengen keluar aja bawaannya. Yang paling nggak masuk akal tuh hari ini. Kalau kemarin aku disuruh beli makanan buat dia. Standar sih, tapi yang nyleneh itu jumlah dagingnya musti ganjil. Nah loh?gimana masti'innya?Wong kita belinya di resto cepat saji. Pas aku bilang ke mas mas nya begitu,aku malah di pelototin. Duh.. mana ngantrinya lama.. akunya minta yang macem-macem lagi. Ini semua gara-gara si Kuya itu.

Dan Hari ini, dia minta ramen instan. Alias aku musti masakin buat dia. Aku mulai mikir-mikir, untuk apa dia punya sekertaris?Kenapa musti aku terus sih yang nglayanin dia?Ah iyah.. kalau ingat perjuangan dapet ramen ini tadi di supermarket, aku jadi sebel sendiri. Masalahnya ini ramen tinggal satu. Presdir bilang, dia cuma mau makan ramen instan yang tanggal produksi nya genap. Kemarin jumlah daging harus ganjil. Nah sekarang tanggal beginian aja musti genap. Pas aku tanya dia cuman jawab..

"Biar hidup aku seimbang. Kamu tau kan dunia ini diciptakan sepasang? Ada hidup ada mati. Ada besar ada kecil. Ada miskin ada kaya. Ada ganjil ada genap. Begitu kan?Aku nggak mau kena sial"

'What?konyol kan?'

Kembali ke perjuangan mendapat ramen.. hemh.. cowok yang rebutan ramen sama aku tadi.. ganteng bingit.. astaga aku sampai dag dig dug dibuatnya.. dia manis banget..

Flash back on..

"Eh.. maaf.. " ujar cowok rambut merah itu.

"Nggak apa.. tapi aku duluan yang nemuin ramen ini." Tegasku

Dia celingak celinguk ke sekitaran. Mungkin dia berpikir 'perasaan ramennya bejibun deh.. kok dia milih yang ini'

"Oh okey.. ambil aja.." balasnya sambil senyum

'Oh God.. senyumnya manis!'

"Arigatou.. " ucapku

"Iyah.. sama-sama.. kamu kerja di kantor mana? Bukannya ini belum masuk waktu makan siang yah?"

'Mungkin dia melihat dandanan aku yang seperti mbak-mbak kantoran,pinter juga nih cowok.'

"Ah.. Uzumaki Corp.. " jawabku sambil senyum

"Aku juga kerja disana. Baru mulai hari ini sih. Kamu di divisi mana?"

'Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Emang kalau jodoh nggak bakal kemana-mana.'

"Aku bagian keuangan." Ujarku sambil pamer senyum andalan

"Loh, aku juga di keuangan. Tapi kok aku nggak nglihat kamu tadi?"

"Ah.. mungkin karna aku nya sibuk terus sama perintah atasan." Jawabku

Dan dia cuman manggut-manggut

"Gaara." Ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan sebelah tangannya

"Eh.. aku Hinata."

"Nanti makan siang bareng yah? Bye."

Dan dia langsung kabur begitu aja tanpa nunggu jawaban aku. Hmhh.. by the way, tanpa ditanya lagi pun.. aku udah pasti mau kok.. apalagi cowok seganteng Gaara. Hihi..

Flashback off

"Oohhh... Jadi daritadi kamu disini? Senyam-senyum nggak jelas gitu? Heh!Kamu itu sengaja mau bikin aku mati kelaparan atau apa!"

Si Kuya marah-marah..Nih orang nggak bisa nglihat orang seneng apa ya?

"Gomenasai Uzumaki-sama. Ini ramennya. Tanggal produksinya genap. Seperti permintaan anda." Hinata berusaha semanis mungkin

'Bet!'

Naruto langsung merebut ramen itu dan melangkah pergi.

'Dia kenapa sih.. kok aneh.. 'gumam Hinata

Di sisi lain

"Sai.. kamu kenal Hinata?" Gaara membuka obrolan ditengah kerjaan nya

Sai tampak membolak-balik dokumen hanya melirik sebentar.

"Kenapa?Suka?" Tebak Sai

Gaara terkekeh pelan. Dia meletakkan pulpen yang tengah dipegangnya. Sai jadi ikutan tersenyum.

'Orang ini biarpun masih baru tapi dia lumayan bagus kerja nya' pikir Sai

"Dia akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama Presdir." Ucap Sai

"Udah tau." Gaara bersedaku

"Lho, darimana?"

"Dia sendiri kok yang bilang. Kamu punya nomor handphone nya?"

"Traktir makan siang. Nanti aku kasih."

"Cih..Orang aku aja janji mau break lunch sama dia."

"Sial.. hmh.. ntar deh aku kasih. Biar aku pikir-pikir dulu aku mau minta apa selain traktiran."

"Nggak usah.. nanti aku minta sendiri ama dia."

"Ck..double sial.."

Mereka terkekeh bersama tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan keduanya. Seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..

"Loh Uzumaki-sama? Kenapa ramennya berantakan gini?Baju anda jadi kotor." Hinata tiba-tiba datang dan langsung sigap membersihkan baju Naruto dari tumpahan kuah ramen dengan tissu.

"Hinata. Makan siang bareng aku. "

1

2

3

"Eh?" Amethyst Hinata terbelalak

Tbc...

Mind Review?Biar cemungutttt nulis nyee.. eheheh...


End file.
